monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Bug/Lippy
Lippy is a friendly Little Bug. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this! It’s hot, so be careful!” (+1 Fire Stone) “You can have this! It’s part of my body!” (+1 Cell Culture) “You can have this! A human I attacked dropped it!” (+435G) “Hey, give me a herb! …So I can use it when I get hurt.” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! With this, I won’t have to worry about getting hurt! Gah! I hit my head while jumping up and down! I’ll have to use it right away.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Stingy! Meanie!” “Money is amazing! I can get anything! Gimme!” (Give 261G?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! So… How do I use it?” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Stingy! Meanie!” “What a nice smell! It’s called Anko? Gimme!” (Give Anko?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! Sweet! Delicious!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Stingy! Meanie!” “We were created in this laboratory! Of course, that happened before it fell to ruin.” “When men come here from time to time, I capture them and squeeze their sperm out! It’s so I can breed, of course.” “We are called chimeric monsters! It’s because we have a mix of many monster genes.” “This sticky string can immobilize my prey! But I’m not a spider, so I can’t make a web.” “My pussy’s the best! I thoroughly squeeze out sperm when I mate!” “I was born after the laboratory was ruined! So I don’t know what happened.” “People have occasionally wandered in here for ages. We couldn’t make offspring otherwise!” “Our reproductive capability is amazing! Although my first was an animal, since I grew up in here!” “The people from this laboratory… Hey, where do you think they went?” *I don’t know - “Of course you wouldn’t have the answer. Despite how long I’ve been here, even I don’t know.” *They died - “I heard that there were no corpses… I wonder if they all went somewhere?” *They went on a trip - “And just abandoned this laboratory?! The guys in charge would actually do that?!” (-5 Affinity) “My ancestor was… Um, what was it again? Bell… Beelz… Barr?” *Belladonna - “Was that the name? It sounds similar, but it’s something else...” *Beelzebub - “Yes! The insect monster Beelzebub! I heard that they’re an extinct species that had an extraordinary reproductive capability!” (+10 Affinity) *The abominable snowman - “Such an evil-sounding person couldn’t be my ancestor! That should be obvious just by looking at me!” (-5 Affinity) “It seems the outside world is pretty big… I thought these ruins were the entire world.” *The world is vast - “Amazing! But I don’t want to go… It’s a little scary.” *This is the entire world - “Huh?! Then where did you come from?! You liar!” (-5 Affinity) *Let’s travel together - “Really?! I do kinda want to go… But, staying here is just fine.” (+10 Affinity) “When humans breed, how many children do they produce at once?” *Usually just 1 - “Wait a minute! One?! And you haven’t died out?! Humans… Just, wow!” (+10 Affinity) *5-6 - “Hey, is that few okay? I’m a little worried about humanity.” *About 30 - “Well, that’s okay… A little more would be better, but do your best!” *About 3000 - “Really?! Humans are amazing! The outside world is full of humans, so that must be true!” (+10 Affinity) “Huh? A human? Are you friends with the people who created this laboratory?” *No - “Is that so? I have a lot of complaints, but it’d be unreasonable for me to vent them to you.” *That’s right - “Oh? Then you can tell them! Tell them that they trapped us in a place like this!” *I am the creator - “Y-you! I can finally vent my frustration!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I'm bored here... I want to fly around outside!" With Sully: Sully: "Cockroach!" Lippy: "Shrimp!" Sully: "Cockroach! Cockroach!" Lippy: "Shrimp! Shrimp! Shrimp!" Sonya: "Hey! No fighting!" With Robin: Lippy: "Any guess as to where we came from?" Robin: "I don't know... Maybe we weren't even born in this world." Lippy: "For our creators to just up and vanish when they felt like it... It's irresponsible!" Robin: "Whether they disappeared or they perished, I wonder what they created us for?" With Vanessa: Vanessa: "Oh, a cockroach girl? But something seems a bit off..." Lippy: "I'm a little bug! Don't treat me like a cockroach!" Vanessa: "Well, we're both disliked. Let's get along." Lippy: "I told you, I'm not a cockroach..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Chimeras Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Artificial Category:Companions